


Dahlia

by elemental_impulse



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemental_impulse/pseuds/elemental_impulse
Summary: Even though they've been together for years, Jude somehow still manages to surprise him.





	Dahlia

Ivar noticed something was different— even suspicious— the moment Jude walked through the door. Normally, the researcher was exhausted after work. He would often collapse on the couch next to Ivar, content to watch a few minutes of a dramatic Elympion soap opera before drifting off to sleep. But today, something was different. The usual fatigue was replaced with a fidgeting smile, eyes alight with unreadable energy. Even more unusual, his hands were behind his back, concealing an unknown object from Ivar’s sight.

‘What is the phony up to this time?’ Ivar craned his neck, but Jude merely turned to the side. Pouting, he crossed his arms and sank further into the couch. “Well, it seems Dr. Mathis is in a good mood.” He pulled out his GHS and kept his attention on the screen, trying to appear uninterested. Yet he couldn’t help but to send a short glance at Jude, only to look away again when their eyes met.

“Good evening to you, too, Ivar,” he replied. Ugh, how infuriating! How could he stay so composed when Ivar was freaking out on the inside?! Maybe it was the paranoia speaking, but he was already jumping to worst-case scenarios as to what Jude could be hiding. Could be it bills? Drugs? Divorce paperwork— oh, dear Maxwell, he really hoped it wasn’t that. 

However, seeming to sense his nervousness, Jude sauntered forward with a gentle expression. “I’m not up to anything nefarious, I promise.” He took a seat next to Ivar, as he would any other day, and presented the item. “Here. For you.”

It was a blooming flower, with black fading outward to pointed, red petals. He hesitantly took hold of it, afraid he would somehow crush it if he wasn’t careful. Well, now he felt silly! Suspecting Jude of doing _drugs_ of all things— what was he thinking? “...thank you,” he said, the words foreign on his tongue. “It’s a pretty flower. I’m sure we have a vase in here somewhere...”

“Ah, wait.” Just as he stood up, he was tugged back down by his arm. Carefully, Jude pulled Ivar’s hair out of its ponytail, allowing the silver tresses to fall his back. He guided Ivar’s hand and tucked the flower into his hair, right above his ear. After scooting back, Jude seemed satisfied with the result. “Ha, sorry... it reminded me of you,” he said, a shy smile managing its way onto his lips. “If it’s any consolation, it’s a good look on you.”

Why Jude felt the need to apologize, Ivar had no idea. Frankly, he was flattered. Although he didn’t the other’s assurances that he looked good; he already knew that full well. With a smirk, Ivar tilted forward until their foreheads were touching. His eyes gleamed with barely concealed mischief. “You’re a goddamn nerd. You know that?” 

Jude chuckled softly. “But I’m _your_ nerd.” They leaned in at the same time, lips brushing and breath mingling. Ivar seized the front of his lab coat and smashed their lips together, relishing in the low groan Jude emitted. A hand tugging at the back of his hair rendered him breathless, and he was thankful to be sitting down because the action made his knees feel week. Moments later, he had to pull away. Mostly for air, but also because he needed a bit to recover from the embarrassment that arrived only in hindsight. Cheeks aflame, he turned his face away, scowling ever so slightly. 

“Did I almost make out with you just because you gave me a flower...?” Of course they’d done such things before, but never on so small of a whim.

“I don’t know. Did you?” That cheeky grin was absolutely vexing!

“Oh, shut up! I didn’t ask you.” But he didn’t protest when Jude slid under the blanket and curled up, attention on this week’s new episode. Ivar grumbled, reaching over to ruffle the other’s hair.

A few minutes passed comfortably. The apartment was quiet... even the voices on the television seemed hushed. Finally, with the last of his stubbornness fading, Ivar spoke up. “Do you want me to fix up some supper? I know we have leftovers, but... hey, are you even listening?” Upon closer inspection, he realized that Jude was asleep. It was a sight he’d seen a thousand times, yet he couldn’t help but to admire him for a minute.

“Yeah... I’ll get cooking,” he muttered to himself. The smell of good food never failed to wake Jude up. Ivar would let him have his rest for now... he earned it.

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed Ivar hasn't gotten a lot of love on AO3 lately, so I'm here to deliver! If you have any ideas for fics involving him, feel free to suggest them when commenting! I plan on writing a few more soon!


End file.
